


Not the End of their Story

by Foot_Tapper



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foot_Tapper/pseuds/Foot_Tapper
Summary: I wanted to know what happened between Fitz and Simmons before they headed off to the diner at the end of the last episode of S4 so here is what I like to think happened.





	Not the End of their Story

Not the End of their Story

 

Fandom: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D  
Pairing: FitzSimmons  
Rating: Teen and Up audiences (only due to a vague reference to sex)  
Summary: Set during ‘World’s End’ (season 4, Episode 22)  
Disclaimer: The characters don’t belong to me – I’m just borrowing them! 

* I wanted to know what happened between Fitz and Simmons before they headed off to the diner at the end of the episode so here is what I like to think happened.

* I wrote this before Season 5 aired.

Coulson looked round at his tired but determined team. “Anybody hungry? I’m not saying we’re definitely going to get locked up but if we are, I wouldn’t mind grabbing a bite to eat first.” 

May and Daisy nodded in agreement whilst Mack and Yo-Yo shrugged in casual acceptance. Fitz and Simmons said nothing. “OK,” Coulson continued, “see if you can salvage your ‘go bags’ and we’ll meet back at the entrance in fifteen minutes”.

Mack, Yo-Yo and Daisy headed off with a purpose down the corridor whilst Coulson and May veered off to the left towards their own bunks. Fitz looked hesitantly at Simmons and only moved when she began to walk slowly towards their shared room. He walked evenly with her but at a safe distance apart where he couldn’t accidentally bump or touch her. Fitz had been encouraged by her “Amen” comment and the look she’d given him. He was tempted to hold her hand but he couldn’t be sure that she would want that yet. The distance between them, both physical and emotional, made his heart ache but he couldn’t think of anything to say to fill the silence. So he said nothing.

Jemma was relieved to finally arrive at their door. Their echoing footsteps had driven her already tumultuous mind to the point of explosion. Unwillingly, she kept see-sawing between wanting to shout at him and wanting to pull him into a tight hug. _Say something, Fitz! Tell me that you’re sorry! Ask me how I feel?_ Taking a deep breath, Jemma reached for the door handle and turned it slowly. Flipping the light switch, she saw that the room had luckily escaped damage. She stared for a moment; taking in the details of the small room which had been their safe haven. A place for them to escape their duties just for little while; a place to be themselves. She knew with certainty that they would never come back here after today. With a quiet sigh, she walked through with Fitz following. 

They headed to their respective sides of the bed and wordlessly, reached underneath the bed to retrieve their ‘go bags’. It was S.H.I.E.L.D protocol for every agent to have a bag packed ready for an emergency departure. Standard issue black holdall, it contained two days’ clothes and underwear, a spare pair of shoes, toiletries to see them through for a week, a burner cell phone and charger. 

Jemma tugged open the zip on her bag and checked that everything was in place. She cheated on the underwear and always packed five days’ worth. She understood the need to keep the bag light but when it came to underwear, she had _standards_ and there was no way she was going to try and make two pairs of underwear last several days. Jemma thought back to how she’d nagged Fitz to do the same. When he objected, she pointed out that she’d probably be the one who ended up washing his dirty underwear so he would absolutely do as she’d asked. Fitz had thought about this for a nano second and then complied with no further word on the subject. The memory brought a ghost of a smile to her lips.

While she heard Fitz meticulously check his own bag, she turned to her bedside table. Ignoring the box of tissues and the small clock, she picked up the silver photo frame. It contained a selfie that she and Fitz had posed for some time ago – _How long ago was that?_ – and they were smiling happily in it. Jemma tried to remember where they had been when they took the photo but her mind was jumbled with memories from the framework and the more she tried to remember, the more she couldn’t place it. 

Irritated, she held up the photo for Fitz to see. “Do you remember where we were?” her voice sounding harsher than she intended. Fitz looked up and after glancing quickly at the photo, looked back down as he continued checking his bag contents. “We were outside the back entrance to the base; it was the first day of sunshine we’d had for ages,” he said quietly without expression. Jemma turned the frame back around and looked at the photo again. He was right, she remembered now; it had been a beautiful day and they’d wanted to feel some sun on their skin even if it was for just a few minutes. 

She wanted more than anything to transport them back to that moment when she was sure that he loved and desired her but they couldn’t go back. The framework may have been erased but they couldn’t erase the sights and the memories that were imprinted on her brain. Fitz had adored A.I.D.A or _Ophelia_ as she’d insisted on calling herself. In his mind, he had kissed her, made love with her and would have done anything for her and yet when he’d seen Jemma, he hadn’t felt a thing. Not a flicker of recognition. Her sensible mind knew that Fitz hadn’t really cheated on her but her heart couldn’t seem to catch up and she was left feeling hurt and betrayed. _Does he look at me now and wonder what on earth he saw in me? Does he see me as a boring nerd compared to tall, beautiful A.I.D.A?_

A chill ran through her body and she shivered, the motion rousing her from her thoughts. Giving herself a small shake, she removed the photo from the frame. Looking at it one last time, she put the photo in her bag and left the frame abandoned on the bed.

Having double checked his bag contents, Fitz picked up the only item on his bedside table; a small battery powered clock. He turned it over, removed the back cover and took out the battery. Throwing both items in his bag, he then zipped it back up and looked over at Jemma on the other side of the bed. He had been unable to look at the photo a second longer than absolutely necessary. The sight of them together so happy made his chest hurt with such a pain, it almost took his breath away. He watched her as she looked intently at their photograph and for a few seconds, he could barely breathe, wondering if she would take the photo or leave it behind. When he saw that she intended to keep the photo after all, he let out the breath he was holding. There was hope then. No matter how small a sign it was, it gave him some courage to think that maybe someday, she would love him again.

Unable to look at Fitz, Jemma walked carefully round the bed. Fitz opened the door and stepped back, allowing her to again move through the doorway first. It was such a gentlemanly gesture, _so Fitz_ that it brought a lump to her throat. She managed a quiet “Thank you” as she walked out of the room. Fitz closed the door with a soft thud and with that, their private time was over.

They fell into a slow walk back to the entrance seeing Daisy, Mack and Yo-Yo ahead, making their way to the entrance. Jemma thought back to Coulson’s comment about possibly being locked up. _Of course we’re going to be locked up_ , she thought miserably and then it hit her. If they were to be arrested, they would be thrown in a cell. Cells were allocated for men and women and she would be separated from Fitz with no idea when she would next see him. It was so wrong, that she would get him back only to lose him again so quickly. In the privacy of their own room, they should have been hugging – _and kissing_ – and telling each other that they loved each other and that it would be okay. But instead, it hadn’t occurred to either of them. They had been too busy walking on egg shells around each other and now the moment had passed. 

“Jemma?” Fitz’s concerned but equally wary question jarred her from her thoughts. She hadn’t realised that she’d come to a complete stop. “Are you alright?” he asked, his voice wobbled slightly indicating that he wasn’t sure he wanted to know what her answer would be. She turned to face him.

“We’re almost definitely going to be arrested,” she said. It was a statement, not a question so Fitz nodded with a quiet, “Yeah”. Jemma couldn’t hide the emotion in her voice as she went on, “We’re going to be thrown in a _cell_ , Fitz”. As always, Fitz followed her train of thinking immediately and she saw the realisation dawn on his face. “You mean … yeah, we’re going to get separated”.

Jemma looked up at him, trying to find some sign of panic or regret in his expression but instead she just saw weary resignation. _Why can’t you tell me what you’re thinking? Why aren’t you as worried as I am?_ She flung her arm out pointing back towards their door, “When we were in our room, we should have been ….. We should have ….” She broke off helplessly. Trying to explain further, she went on, “If we were about to get arrested before the framework debacle, we would have comforted each other, we would have ….” It was no good. Fitz was frowning; a clear sign that he didn’t know what she was talking about.

Fitz glanced back at their door and back towards Jemma with raised eyebrows, “I’m not sure that would have been ….. you know ….. a good idea. I mean, not that I wouldn’t want that, I ….”

“Not _that!_ ” Jemma yelled with an exasperated sob, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at Fitz’s typically male response. She realised that they couldn’t say all they had to say; there wasn’t time and she didn’t have the right words anyway. Relying on instinct; she put her bag on the floor, stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his neck. For a second, she thought that he would resist but after a small hesitation, he dropped his bag and placed his hands on her waist and hugged her gently.

At first, she was relieved that he hadn’t rejected her but as the sense of dread, fear and almost certain separation from him spread through her body, it didn’t feel like enough. She moved closer to him, bringing her body tight against his, “Please stay safe,” she whispered urgently into his ear, “I don’t want this to be the end of our story”. She wasn’t sure where those words had come from but they revealed exactly how she felt; she didn’t know if they would get back together but they were best friends and she couldn’t bear the thought of being without him.

Fitz was amazed when she first hugged him as he didn’t think she would ever be able to look at him again, let alone touch him. He controlled the urge to squeeze her to him at first but when she increased her hold on him, he slid his arms around her lower back and held her tight. “You stay safe as well,” he replied, his voice full of relief. _Tell her you love her, idiot._

Fitz hesitated and as he was about to speak, Jemma gently pulled back. The moment was gone. Jemma bent down to pick up her bag; Fitz mirrored her movements, collecting his own and they then walked quietly towards the entrance. Just as they were both about to turn the corner, they shared a look that was pensive and unsure but at the same time, determined. Determined to move forwards and face what was out there. 

When they joined their team mates, Coulson looked at the two scientists. “Ready?” Without hesitation, they replied together, “Yes sir” and at that moment, Coulson couldn’t have been prouder of them. He knew the couple had a long road ahead but he felt confident that they would find a way back to each other eventually.

Coulson gave each of the agents a careful look and then smiled, “Okay then, let’s eat”.


End file.
